


Fuzzy Fiend

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [19]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come check for monsters under my bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Fiend

He was going to be sick if he kept eating the candy out of the trick-or-treat bowl before Halloween even rolled around.  He had no idea why he even decided to buy such an enormous amount two weeks before the holiday.  He told himself it was because he was a responsible adult and wanted to make sure he was prepared but he kept eating it all so he had to call bullshit on himself. 

He was just about to bite into another mini snickers when he heard a screech, a loud thump, and colorful cursing coming from the apartment next door.

He had just moved into his apartment not even a month ago and had already met the insanely hot but unforgivably loud Irishman that lived next door.  He had a charming smile and captivating sense of humor but it sounded like he murdered people at three o'clock in the morning every morning and Mark couldn't think of an excuse for making that much noise at that time of the day without murder being involved somehow.

Regardless, hearing his neighbor scream so loudly at a decent time of the day and not at 3am, he snapped into action.  Those hours of playing video games had prepared him for this moment.  He was going to slaughter the beast and claim his hot Irish foul-mouthed prince. 

Mark shook his head and made his way to the door of Jack’s apartment.  He knocked sharply and readied himself to bust it down if the need arose. 

There was no need, however as a few moments later, Jack himself stood in the doorway, completely unharmed and in his pajamas. 

The fact that he looked completely fine threw Mark off for a moment.  The man who he assumed was being harassed by a fire-breathing demon of the underworld was standing there and looking at him expectantly as if he wasn't wearing pajamas with small rubber ducks all over them.

"Sorry, um, I heard you scream and thought that you were being brutally murdered."

Smooth, Mark.  Smooth. 

"I was screaming but I'm not the one being murdered today.  I would immensely enjoy your help though.  I have a bit of a problem."

"Yeah?  What's up?" Mark was eager to help Jack out and hopefully earn enough brownie points to open a bakery.  

"Check under my bed for monsters." 

Mark blinked.  Hard.  A few times.   _What?_

"What?"

"I need you to check under my bed for monsters.  Don't know if I could get any clearer than that." 

"Y-you're serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Jack had thrown Mark the best and biggest puppy dog eyes that he had ever seen and Mark's heart couldn't help but to turn to goop. "Seriously, though, dude.  I think a giant spider crawled under my bed and if someone doesn't come and get it, I'm sleeping on the roof." 

Mark laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll check."

Jack beckoned him inside and after closing the door behind him, led Mark down the hall and into his bedroom.  He pointed under the bed, "And that is where the king of my nightmares resides." 

Mark rolled his eyes at his obviously creative neighbor and crouched down onto his hands and knees to check for the fuzzy fiend.

He found the poor little guy scurrying about in a random pattern, trying to find a way out.  Mark reached a hand underneath the bed and allowed the tiny arachnid to scurry onto his hand.  

After pushing himself off the floor and showed the spider to a horrified Jack.  Mark went over to a nearby window, opened it, allowed the spider to crawl out onto a leaf, before closing the window again.

"You're my hero." Jack said in a flat tone, clearly not believing that Mark hadn't just killed the poor thing. 

"I _am_ quite a catch." Mark replied before assuming the same position as before to look under the bed, checking for anymore fuzzy beasts.  Jack seemed to be in the clear as there were no more in sight.  

While straightening his back, Mark glanced behind him to spot Jack unashamedly staring at his ass. 

"All's clear, man." Mark announced and Jack's eyes snapped straight to him, a small blush gracing his cheeks.

"Thank you!" Jack said as Mark hauled himself off of the floor again and walked over to join him.  

Mark just couldn't help himself.  He had to.  He leaned forward just a few inches, until he was level with Jack's ear and whispered, "You know, my ass looks much better _on_ the bed." 

Jack stuttered out a few things that were supposedly supposed to be words before Mark smiled and asked Jack for his phone.  Snapping his teeth together, Jack handed it over for Mark to put his number in.  

Mark walked out of that apartment with a huge smile on his face and a date for a Halloween party.  


 ** _IMPORTANT NOTE:  Some people have asked about a Holiday version of Haunted Septiween that will take place in December.  What do you guys think? If you want me to do this, drop a simple “yes” in my inbox and If I get enough, I’ll do it._**  


End file.
